The Pirates (episode)
The Pirates is the tenth episode of Galactik Football. It aired on July 2nd 2006 Summary The Snow Kids are traveling to play another legendary team: the Pirates of Shiloe. Since the Pirates are always on the move and ready to respond to any possible attack by Technoid, anything could happen. Some of them might even get a glimpse of Sonny Blackbones in person. Micro-Ice, however, is very bitter: Mei is not responding to his overtures, and he’s the only member of his team who has not yet experienced the Breath. Plot The episode starts with the Snow Kids flying toward the Cillo Archipelago. Micro-Ice and Thran check out Callie Mystic's mysterious camera bots given to her by Technoid. Mei talks to D'Jok, making Micro-Ice jealous. They then watch a Technoid commercial, and Micro-Ice wonders if Sonny Blackbones betrays his friends. Thran wonders if they will see him in person, when a pirate ship docks with them. Artie and Benett then board and bring their ship to the Cillo Archipelago. They then play cards, when Artie nearly reveals their secrets. Sonny Blackbones has also arrived and Corso asks if he needs their help, but Sonny says it is a personal matter. The Snow Kids arrive at the Pirates' although Mei is puzzled by the fact that it looks like The Rykers' (The Pirates stole it from them.) Thran and Micro-Ice go with Clamp to shop, but Micro-Ice insists that he is in love with Mei. At the shops, Clamp leaves Thran and Micro-Ice when Sonny arrives and calls him Labnor. Clamp, calling Sonny I'Son, tries to explain why he didn't remember anything when there is a Technoid alert and Sonny tells Clamp to meet him at half time. A Pirate then sees that it was a false alert: just a Pirate ship stolen from Technoid. Later that night, D'Jok is looking at a picture of Mei from her last birthday when Micro-Ice angrily comes in. Meanwhile, Callie's robos look at Clamp's memory block and scans it. Micro-Ice is angrily on the ship with Artie, wondering why everyone on the Snow Kids but him has The Breath. However, Artie tells him he knows Micro-Ice will find it. The next day, Ahito sees the stadium land and wakes up Thran. Aarch then tells them to beware of Number 10 and instructs Rocket and Tia to keep the ball away from him, encouraging Micro-Ice. D'Jok is fouled, but is helped to his feet by a grey-haired Pirate and Rocket scores a penalty shoot-out with D'Jok and Tia's aid. However, after D'Jok and Micro-Ice's fight, Stevens shoots and Ahito trips, leaving the score 1-1. Aarch angrily insists that they play more agressivly, and scolds Micro-Ice and D'Jok for playing against each other. Micro-Ice then leaves after Callie asks if anyone has seen her three robos, when he sees Clamp. He follows him and sees him and Sonny Blackbones. He then returns to the field when he hears a warning saying the match will start in 1 minute. Clamp and Sonny talk about the Snow Kids all having the Metaflux in them and Bleylock wanting Clamp to gather it for him when Baldwin arrives with Callie's robots, revealing them to be Technoid Security Robots. However, Sonny stops them with a hologram and Clamp is faced by Baldwin. Micro-Ice arrives at the match just in time and even better, develops the Breath and scores their second goal. However, D'Jok doesn't pass to him and Tia loses the ball. Luckily, he manages to score and then Micro-Ice looks angry. Meanwhile, Sonny runs from the Technoid Security Robots and boards The Black Manta before it takes off, while Micro-Ice scores goal number 4. Suddenly, the match ends and the Snow Kids leave. Callie reveals she found Clamp and The Pirates gave him to her after they found him passed out. Micro-Ice and Thran puzzle about what Micro-Ice saw before the second half, while Aarch and Dame Simbai leave Clamp. Clamp worries, as Baldwin has implanted a microphone capsule in his body which will not only allow them to hear whatever he hears, but tip a lethal poison into his body. They will only give him the antidote if he provides them the results from the Metaflux. Episode Notes *Snow Kids meet The Pirates for the first time. *Snow Kids defeat The Pirates 4-1. *Baldwin implants a microphone capsule in Clamp. Category:Episodes